


Exponential Love

by WarriorArus



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kokichi is salty, M/M, Mild Language, Robot to Human, Romantic Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorArus/pseuds/WarriorArus
Summary: Keebo always wanted to be human, what if he got his wish?ON HIATUS.





	1. New Meetings

"C'mon! Hurry up"

Kokichi was tugging on my arm, trying to pull me towards the laboratory. "Why are we going to the laboratory again?"

Kokichi gave a childish smile, "There's this hilarious thing you have to see! It's so pathetic!"

My idea of pathetic and his idea were very different, it was probably something mean again.

"Heelllloooo professor! I'm here to see the dumb robot again!"

The professor sighed, "Don't break anything...."

A meek voice called out from the curtain, his voice shaky."Um...Do I have any say in this?"

"Haha! The robot thinks he has rights!" Ouma tugged the curtain violently, nearly pulling it off its pole. A boy with light blonde hair was sitting in a chair behind the curtain, clearly embarrassed. "His face is red! This gets funnier by the minute."

He didn't look very robotic... "Are you...Really a robot?"

The shy robot nodded his head, "That's correct, my creator isn't here though..." He looked towards the professor, who gave a grunt in affirmation. Kokichi continued to giggle.

The robot smiled, "My name is K1-B0."

"K1-B0?"I put my hand to my chin thoughtfully, "Would you mind if I called you Keebo?"

Keebo looked overcome with joy, "I-I w-wouldn't mind that at all! I've never had a nickname before..."

Ouma scoffed, "You're giving the toaster a nickname now?"

Keebo's face reddened again, "I'm not a toaster...I can't toast anything."

Ouma started to press Keebo's buttons with glee, "Oh, so you're more useless than a toaster then!"

I gripped Ouma's wrist, "Kokichi...That's enough."

Keebo had a pained expression on his face, he looked severely depressed.

"What does it matter anyway? It's not like it has feelings."

I looked towards Keebo, it certainly felt like he had feelings... I know he's a robot...All the feelings aren't real but...I can't let someone cry in front of me, robot or not. "Kokichi, if you stop, I'll owe you a favor."

Kokichi's eyes sparkled, "A favor? Anything?" I nervously nodded, hoping I wouldn't regret it later. "Fiiiinnneee, I'll leave the robot alone." Ouma reluctantly took his hands off the robot, he was clearly eager to continue. "You're all booorinnnggg, I'm leaving." Kokichi left the room, a stride in his step.

"T-Thank you...For helping me..." Keebo looked really happy, doing his best to stop shaking.

"It's alright Keebo, I wouldn't listen to him."

Keebo nodded, "You're the nicest human I've met in a while."

Human...What a funny word....

"Ouma can be nice as well...He just doesn't like to show it." Kokichi was shy, in his own crazy way.

"Good bye for now Keebo."

Keebo spirits were instantly lowered, "You'll...You'll come back right?"

I gave a small wave, "Of course."

~*~

"Are you done talking to that toaster?" Kokichi was waiting outside for me, clearly annoyed. "Why'd you name that...that thing? Are you developing feelings for it?"

Heat flared up to my cheeks, "Leave me alone..." Kokichi took a little too much delight in bothering me, could he maybe be...? I instantly smothered the thought, yeah right.

"Let's go Saihara." Kokichi tugged my sleeve for the second time, pulling me along the hallway. I could hear Kokichi muttering softly under his breath, "Stupid Shuichi..."

What got him so upset?  
~*~

"Good morning Keebo."

I had taken to the particular habit of visiting the shy robot everyday, we seemed to get along quite well.

"What's wrong Saihara?"

I was barely paying attention when Keebo asked me what was wrong. "Uh nothing...I'm just worried about a test."

Keebo frowned, "You get straight A's though."

I gave an insincere smile, "I don't think it's something you'll understand..."

Keebo had visible concern present on his face. "How will I understand if you don't tell me?" I frequently forgot that he was a robot, right now he seemed so human like... "Is that Kokichi bothering you again?"

He hit it right on the nail...

"Sorta, remember that favor I promised him? I'm worried he's going to make me do something stupid." Keebo looked immensely guilty, and I regretted saying anything at all. "I'm sorry Keebo, forget about it alright?"

Keebo quickly responded, "I'm sorry you're suffering because of me..."

I waved the concern away, "It's alright, I don't really mind that much. I couldn't let him bully you like that..." Keebo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, clearly feeling embarrassed.

*Bzzt!*

I nearly jumped in my seat from the buzz my phone made.

Must be Kokichi...

'Come to my dormitory Shuichi, I want to talk to you~❤️'

"Keebo, I have to go."

I always hated saying goodbye...

"Already? But...You just got here..."

"Who says you can't come with me Keebo?"

Keebo looked like he was going to overheat, "Alright!"

~*~

"Shuichi!" The short boy put his arms around me in a hug.

Keebo awkwardly shuffled his feet, probably regretting his decision to come with me.

Ouma took his arms out from around my waist, glaring at Keebo.

Keebo quietly spoke up, "What are you guys doing?"

"Ahh, I figured a robot wouldn't get it. Why'd you bring it here Shuichi?"

"He-He's right there..."

Kokochi smiled, "That was the point."

"He's here as my guest, if you want him to leave, I'll leave as well."

Kokichi opened the door, resigned. "Fine, come on in."

I couldn't help but glance around the room, I wonder what a leaders room looks like? The walls were adorned with a checkerboard pattern, and various dictator posters were apparent...Well...Did I really expect anything else?

"Do you like it Shuichi? I decorated it just for you, there's usually blood on the wall."

"B-Blood?!"

"Yeah, lots of of it. From all the sacrifices, you know."

Is this how he greats everyone? I decided to ignore him, "So...What did you want me here for?"

Kokichi started to pour himself a cup of coffee, "Can't I just have my beloved Shuichi's company?" Yeah right... "Here, there's cream over there if you like." Kokichi slid the coffee in my hand. Although, I couldn't help but feel suspicious, "What- did you poison it?" Kokichi looked legitimately annoyed, and walked over to me. "Sure...It's definitely 'poison." He brought the cup to his lips, still in my hand. "Does that answer your question?" I sighed and took a sip, Kokichi was such a brat...

"It's like were indirectly kissing!"

I nearly sloshed the coffee over myself, my face hitting a bright shade of pink.

"Just kiddding."

Keebo sat next to me, looking depressed.

"Ah that's right...You can't eat..."

Keebo slowly nodded, while Kokichi looked absolutely delighted.

"Is...Is it good?"

"Yeah...I guess it is..."

"I wish I could taste it as well...Though, I know it's not possible."

The pure pain in Keebo's voice truly hurt my heart...

"That's enough heart tugging for today! I asked Shuichi to come for a reason you know."

I folded my hands in my lap, half dreading the answer, "Go on."

"Welllllllllll." He took care to hold out every syllable, "Yumeno is doing a magic show, would you like to come with me?" I laughed, Ouma at a magic show?! Is he insane? "Are you sick Kokichi...? Do you need to lay down?" Kokichi puffed his cheeks out like a small child, "I'm not sick! Before you ask, that isn't a lie! Why can't I ask you to do anything without you asking me if it's a lie or not?!"

I stood back, stunned. He rarely lost his composure like this, "You can even bring that toaster as well..." I looked towards Keebo, who was absolutely giddy. If this is all he wanted...It couldn't be that bad right?

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter's are always the hardest, heh. I'll try to update regularly. I'll do my best! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Magic to Remember

Yumeno pulled a rabbit out of her rather large hat.

"Nyeh...Tadaaaa."

"That's so laaaammmee, right Shuichi?"

Kokichi leaned on me, his other hand occupied with popcorn.

"I don't know, it's kinda fun watching something with you and Keebo."

Although I regretted it earlier, I was starting to enjoy myself...Even if the tricks were rather lame. Keebo however, looked ecstatic.

"How'd she do that?!" He was jumping up and down like a small child.

"Ehhh, don't you know all magic is fake Keebo?"

I shushed Ouma, "Let him have fun, you're the reason we're here right?"

Kokichi smiled, "I don't remember that, it's not good to lie you know."

He slid his warm hand into mine, "We feel like lovers huh?" L-lovers?! "I love that shy panicked look on your face. Did you believe me? That was a lie you know."

It certainly didn't feel like a lie...

"Uh...Shuichi...?" The timid robot tugged my sleeve, "Yeah Keebo?" His face was red...Can a robot's face even get red?

"Can I hold your hand too?" I slid my hand into his, it felt cold...Metallic...He shakily gripped his fingers around mine..."That's how you do it? Right...?" I nodded in affirmation, he really had no idea how humans work.

"And that, is the end of my show..." Yumeno dissapered in a plume of smoke, only to reappear at a goods stand. "If you want to ask any questions...Which I surely I hope you don't...Come here....?"

Keebo eagerly ran over to the stand, pulling Kokichi and I along with him. "Nyehh...Would you like to look at my spell book mortal?" Keebo eagerly nodded, "That was great! You're one of the best mages I've ever seen!" Although Yumeno frequently looked indifferent, I couldn't help but notice her being quite pleased in being called a mage. "Since it's you, great disciple." She put the spell book in Keebo's free hand, "You may have my spell book."

Keebo's electric blue eyes shined brilliantly, "Thank you Sensei!" Kokichi looked near laughter, "Don't overheat yourself."

~*~

Almost out of tradition, we had all went back to Ouma's place.

"That was so cool! Wasn't it Shuichi!" Keebo was jumping up and down, clearly still filled with energy.

"I'm sure you get conned a lot Keebo, mind if I see that book?" Kokichi ripped the book out of Keebo's hand without a response, slithering between us on the couch so I could see it as well. On the 'spell book' were childish drawings, along with instructions for potions and such. "Cat potion, lying potion, truth syrup... This is all too hilarious isn't it?" I flipped to the spells page, only to find a robot transformation spell.

"Changes any cold hearted robot into a fully functioning human! Ever wondered what your fridge thought of you? Now's your chance!"

"This is all BS, right Shuichi?" I looked up from the book, "I can't believe anyone would listen to this crap." I put my fingers on my temples...Maybe it could be real? Probably not...Magic only exists in fairy tales...

I gave a nervous laugh, "You're probably right Kokichi but...Just for fun...Do you want to try one of the potions out?"

Kokichi looked like he was suppressing laughter, "A-Alright, haha...If that makes you happy Shuichi."

"So which one should we try?"

I looked through the pages, trying to find an easy one to do. "How about the cat one? Everyone says you act like one." Kokichi smiled, "They do, do they? I suppose cats are secretive creatures after all."

~*~

"We need milk, catnip, and...Cinnamon?" I heard some tumbling in the background, "Almost got it!" I turned to see Kokichi drenched in spices, clearly from trying to reach a high shelf. I tried to reach the shelf myself, it was too tall for me however.

"Hey-, robot boy!"

Keebo jumped at being addressed as 'robot boy."

"Do you have an extending arm or something, so we can reach the cinnamon or whatever?"

Keebo shoke his head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Useless as always, Shuichi, bend down for a sec." I did as told, only for Kokichi to swing his legs around my neck. "Lift me up, ay Shuichi?" I grunted, he was heavier than he looked. Kokichi took the spice off the shelf with finesse. "Let's get cooking!"

~*~

"Is it uh...Supposed to be smoking like that?"

The concoction in front of us was tinged a pale green, and oozing smoke.

Keebo replied matter of factly, "That's what the book says."

The milk wasn't even warm when we added it...

"Don't tell me you're actually going to drink it ?

"I can't have you saying I break my promises can I? I may be a liar, but I do keep my promises."

I chuckled, "Sure."

Kokichi put the bottle to his mouth, as if it offered a challenge. Wincing slightly, he emptied the bottle, not leaving a drop.

"Y-You w-were s-saying? He was slightly wobbly, sitting down in the couch to regain balance.

"AHHHHH!AHHHH!" Kokichi started to scream with terror, gripping his forehead.

"Kokichi! Are you alright!"

Kokichi stopped screaming abruptly, "Did you really think something would happen? I love messing with you."

He said it was a joke, his face being green said otherwise. I closed my eyes, expecting the worse...

"Kokichi?"

He stood there, looking no different. "Are you done crying now?" To think I was concerned for his well being... "I guess the spell book was phony after all?" Kokichi laughed, "Look at these dumb 'spell incantations."

Keebo flared up, "Maybe they're real! Look at this robot to human one-It could work!"

Damn...He saw that....

"Keebo, I didn't want to tell you in fear of getting your hopes up but..."

I felt terrible saying it.

"Magic just isn't real..."

"It- isn't?"

Keebo's metal knees gave out, and he sat on the floor, damaged.

"It was stupid of me to believe so huh?"

"I'll never be human like you guys..."

He was upset, I needed some way to comfort him, but what?

"Don't say that, being human isn't that great...Right Kokichi?"

I figured Kokichi would reply nastily, however he sensed the fragility of the situation. "Yeah...I'm jealous, I mean! You don't even have to sleep!" Keebo didn't seem to care, as he still looked rather unhappy.

"Who knows...Maybe the spell could work, right Kokichi?"

"Right!"

Kokichi held the spell book in his hands, reading the instructions aloud.

"You and a spell partner put one of your hands on the electronic in question. Then chant this mantra."

I faked optimism, "Sounds easy enough."

Kokichi and I each put one of our hands on the robot.

"Blood from both parties should be put on the item in question, if you wish for a more effective spell."

Yumeno is more dark than I thought huh?

Kokichi stabbed his arm without hesitation, being careful not to let out too much blood.

"Youuuurrrr turrnnnn." I took the bloodied knife in my hand, carefully pricking my finger. "Ouch..." We put the blood on Keebo's forehead, a confused expression on his face.

"Now we just have to recite this thing huh? This is so fun!" Leave it to him, to have fun stabbing yourself with a knife.

"Alruwbut 'illaa al'innsan."

"Fi alsaraa' waldaraa."

"Ladayha qalb al'innsan."

"Yakun Mitalyk la akhar."

Keebo seemed to be extremely excited, his whole body shaking.

"It...I'm sorry Keebo..."

The spell was a failure, I carefully sucked on my cut finger.

Keebo however didn't seem to mind, "It's fine, I appreciate that you guys wanted to help me! That's what friends do right?"

That's what friends do...

"Yeah that was fun! It's kinda late though, would you like to stay over Shuichi? Toaster can stay as well!"

I nodded, I didn't want to leave Kokichi alone after that whole endeavor.

"Alright, do you have a spare futon?"

~*~

Somehow I went from a magic show, to lying on a futon next to Kokichi and Keebo. (Keebo insisted on going into rest mode.)

Maybe that spell really worked? I smothered the thought, yeah right...

How wrong I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell actually has a meaning, I put some thought into making it. I wish you luck in deciphering it. (Google Translate is recommended)


	3. Can I...Hold your hand...?

“Prrrrrrrr…” I slowly shifted in the futon, the light from sunrise hitting my eyes. I didn't know Kokichi had a cat….I felt a warmness on either side, was the heater on? Probably doesn't matter…

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a man with light blonde hair sleeping on my side, he looked remarkably like Keebo...I brushed back his hair, he didn't have Keebo’s speakers…

“Kokichi! Get up! There's a strange man in your dorm!”

“A strange meown?” Kokichi leaned over my side, what was he going to do?!

“Shuichi, let’s tie em up.”

“Tie him up…? What?!”

Kokichi pulled some rope out from underneath his pillow, “He could be dangerous.”

“Yaaaaawwwnnnn.” The mysterious man shifted himself up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “Shuichi…? What are you doing?” That voice...Is it Keebo?

“Keebo...Is that you?”

The mysterious man blinked several times, as if he was trying to register something. “Yes, it's Keebo.”

Kokichi looked dumbfounded, “D-Don’t tell me...The spell actually worked?! He put his hands to his head, “That that meowns I…” He looked disgusted with himself, certainly noticing his new lisp.

“Shuichi...You better fix this right meow!”

I let out a laugh at his expense, “I dunno, you’re quite cute like that.” Kokichi looked quite annoyed, “It would make sense for there to be a cure right?! I can't talk in cat puns for the rest of my life!”

"I'm...human?" Keebo's face hit a deep shade of red, he was not doing much to hide his smile. "I'm...human?" He repeated it over and over, as if he didn't believe it. His joy increasing with every word. 

Keebo pulled off the futon, only to jump up and down like a maniac. Admittedly, I couldn't help but join him. 

"We did it Keebo!"

"Yeah, we did!"

After ten minutes of jumping like maniacs, Keebo started to pinch his cheeks.“Is this-what pain feels like?” His eyes watered, “Ouch…” Keebo looked at me, his bright blue eyes filled with expectation. “Shuichi…? Can you try holding hands with me again?” I nodded, holding out my hand. “Ok...I'm ready…” Keebo held his soft hand in mine tightly, it felt nice and warm. Keebo’s face was bright red, I'm sure mine was as well...Somehow it felt more embarrassing now…

After what seemed to be barely a second, Keebo pulled his hand away. “I know I'm new to emotion but…” He gripped his chest, “If I had to describe it...It felt good?” Keebo smiled, “It felt like I didn't want the feeling to go away…” I felt the same way, my heart was going a mile a minute.

Kokichi spoke in a bored tone, “Let’s get a move on alright? Keebo can borrmeow some of my clothes.” Kokichi and I left the room to give Keebo his privacy.

~*~

“Now that we’re alone…”

I tried to ignore Kokichi’s intense glare, surely blaming me.

“What do you think?”

“Well…” Kokichi shifted uncomfortably, “Let’s fix one problmeow at time…”

Kokichi's large eyes were looking towards me, as if asking for something. Has he always been this cute…? I rubbed my eyes, it must be a trick of the light.

“Uh...Um...A little help?”

A flustered Keebo came wobbling out the door, tangled in various articles of clothing.

“Nyahaha! I'm not surprised a previous romeow wouldn't know how to dress himself!”

“Here...Let me help.” I slowly untangled the shirt Keebo had gotten himself into, he was clearly embarrassed about it.

“I'm sorry Shuichi...You're always helping me…”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes, “I'm helping too you know, remember who's clothes you're borrowing.”

“Thanks Kokichi…”

Kokichi looked pleased, “You're going to be a lot of fun to mess with, I can tell.”

Although Kokichi said he would mess with Keebo, he took great care in picking an outfit for him. At least, that's what I guessed with all of the frantic yelling in the other room.

“Uh...Shuichi…?”

Keebo peaked his head outside of the room, “I've never worn clothes before...So...Be honest, ok?”

Keebo stepped out of the room in an electric blue sweatshirt that really set off his eyes, along with some red lace up sneakers.

“So...How do I look…?”

I stuttered, “Y-You lo-look great!”

“He's just wearing a hoodie, chill it on the testosterone, ay Shuichi?”

"Very funny..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole hand holding thing was inspired by "A Fateful, Spiritual Encounter" Go check that story out! It's 10x better than mine. (Please come back after though :'D ) Also about Kokichi, he just has this lisp. Why? Consider it karma.


	4. The Warm Taste of Cocoa

"Are you alright Keebo?"

Keebo had been quiet for a while now, staring at his hand like he was amazed it was there.

"Yes...I'm fine."

I couldn't help but feel he looked saddened...Being a robot is what made him special after all. It was who he is...Now that's gone.

Ouma butted in, "Shuichi, remember what we're doing!"

"Oh yes-sorry."

I started leafing through the spell book I had received the day previously, trying to find a cure for Kokichi's condition.

"Here, it says it'll wear off with in 24 hours or so."

He started to whine, "24 meowers?"

"Ah well, I guess it can't be helped." I wish he would stop switching back and forth like that, it was honestly tiring.

A meek voice came from across the sofa, "Uh...Kokichi?"

Kokichi perked up at the announcement of his name, "Yes Keeboy?"

"Can you uh...If it isn't too much trouble..."

"Say it already, you're being suuuper annoying."

"MakemecoffeelikeyoudidforShuichitheotherday?"

Kokichi laughed, "That's all you want, coffee? Robots are so lame."

Keebo's eyes became misty, "I'm sorry...You don't have to..."

Kokichi had the same look a child would give a bug, "Sure, I'll make some for myself and Saihara too."

~*~

"Here."

Kokichi shoved some coffee in my hands, "You want some right?"

I gingerly poured the dark liquid into my cup, I couldn't help but notice the cups were all mismatched.

"Here you go Keeboy, I doubt you'll enmeow it."

Keebo held the warm cup in his hands, looking like he would cry with joy.

I put my hand on his shoulder gently, "Go on Keebo, it's what you wanted right?" Keebo nodded eagerly, his light blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. He put the cup up to his mouth, mimicking the way I did so. 

Kokichi looked apprehensive, "So, did you enjoy it Keeboy?"

"Well...It's hot...It's good though." Keebo quickly emptied his cup, not sparing a drop. He smiled wistfully, "This reminds me of something...I can't seem to remember though..."

I looked at Kokichi, he seemed as confused as I was. "It's probably nothing Keeboy, how could coffee spark a memory for you?"

Keebo's brow furrowed, "I don't know...It's all very odd." He put down the cup, "It made me feel a warmth in my chest." Kokichi raised an eyebrow, smiling creepily. "I'm surprised Keebo."

Keebo jumped at the use of his name, "About what...?"

Kokichi put his coffee down, "Why aren't you more excitmeow-" His face grimaced, this potion was annoying him massively. "Excited. About being human? It was your dream after all wasn't it?" Keebo looked startled, "I'm happy, that's all the matters right?" 

Kokichi gritted his teeth, he was getting no where. Putting on a false smile, "As long as you're happy Keeboy."


	5. Stolen Chocolate Bars

"Shuuuichi!"

I heard a singsong voice from behind, one that I recognized as the blond beauty herself Miu I-"

"Miu Iruma is my name Pooichi! I figured you have forgotten it by now. So anyway..."

The inventor put her hand on the wall, in an attempt to look cool.

"I want to see this robot human thingamagig, and that's an order!" She laughed obnoxiously and loudly. I cringed, knowing the whole neighborhood heard her.

"You mean Keebo? How'd you kno-?"

She cut me off again, "I'm a mechanic! Of course I would know dumbass! The professor told me!"

She walked towards me, putting her face close to mine, in some attempt to show her authority.

I nervously cleared my throat, "What would you want to do with Keebo?"

She shifted nervously, before giving off a cheerful smile. "I won't do anything bad to him shithead! Can you blame me for being curious? This is my livelihood!"

She was starting to look desperate, "If you don't let me...I-I'll I'll!"

"You'll get down on your knees and beg?" Ouma tapped my shoulder from behind me, making his presence known.

He wagged a chocolate bar in front of my face, "I've take the liberty of listening to you entire conversation. You were so distracted, you didn't even notice me taking your chocolate bar."

Miu started to whimper, "Get out of here you little abortion! This is Pooichi's and my business."

Kokichi wrapped his arms around my neck, "Why should I? I'm having fun."

He smiled evily, "Make her beg! It'll be hilarious!"

"Eck!" Miu started to coil her hair around her finger, "P-Please...Shuichi?"

~*~

I started to fiddle around with the keys for my door, Kokichi and Miu in tow.

"You better be nice to him, and if you hurt him, well..."

Miu gave a snarky smile, "You're acting like he's your boyfriend, Gayichi!"

I snorted in response, while she cackled behind me. This might be a bad idea...

"Keebo...I'm home."

Keebo was sprawled out on the couch, in the middle of a reading a book. He perked up at the sound of my voice, scrambling to the door to great me.

"You're home! You were later than usual, and I was..." He stopped, his eyebrows knotted together.

"Miu?"

Miu shoved me out of the way to pounce Keebo.

Miu started to pinch his cheeks, "Keebo! What? What happened to you?"

Keebo was starting to turn blue "Mmf, please get off me."

"Ah sorry, I know my breasts are smothering...Anyway, what did you two do to him? He looks fucking ugly."

"Keebo isn't ugl-"

She cut me off, "He has a pulse..." She wretched open his mouth, "A uvula, and..." She looked at his pants hungrily.

I coughed to get her attention, "That's quite enough Miu."

"Yeah yeah Pooichi. You fucking virgin. Why'd you go and ruin him? Being a robot is all he had going for him."

I looked to see Keebo's eyes start to water, he was trying his hardest to blink back tears. "Miu...Can you leave for a second?"

Kokichi gave her a nasty glare, "Grovel you filthy sow."

Now it was Miu's time to cry, "F-Fine! I leave, you jerks." She ran out, slamming the door behind her. Kokichi following behind her to insult her more. I made a mental note to run away from her on sight from now on.

"Shuichi..."Keebo covered his eyes with his hands, "Why...Why do I feel so awful? And why do I feel like I recognize it?" 

I pulled Keebo into a hug, while he hid his face in my chest. "It's alright Keebo..." I spoke in soothing tones, issuing comfort while I rubbed his back. 

Keebo pulled himself away from my chest, "Isn't true though?" *hic* "The only thing special about me was that I was robot?"

I tried to give a comforting expression "Of course not, you're special to me. Robot, or not. Doesn't matter."

Keebo's face was still flushed from the crying, "Really?"

I nodded, holding his hand in mine once more.

"Really."

I tried to pull him closer to myself, but he put his arms out.

Keebo's eyes were dewy, "Are you sure it's ok to hug me? Isn't that only for people you really like?"

"I really do like you Keebo...And anyway, you need practice right? Holding hands and hugging I mean."

"...and kissing." Keebo said it so softly, I could barely hear it. Like the thought was pleasing to him somehow. 

"Here, let's try it. Try holding my hand." I held my hand out for his taking, which he shakily gripped. His fingers were so delicate, I was afraid they were going to snap. He looked me in the eyes, a new confident glow in them.

"I was reading earlier...And the man in the story did this..." He wrapped his two hands around mine, and placed them on his chest. "Can you feel my heartbeat? Going a mile a minute, while yours is a steady as a drum?"

I nodded, "I feel it Keebo."

His face formed a small smile, "I'm glad..."

*crack*

"How are you guys doing? I chased Miu away-" Kokichi stopped speaking, only to have a glare etched on to his face, a glare aimed at Keebo.

He tried to play it off like it was nothing, but I could hear anger dripping off his very being. "What exactly are you two doing?"

I quickly pulled my hand away from Keebo's chest, only to his dismay. "I was istening to his heart beat, that's all."

The supreme leader lifted his eyebrows in suspicion, before walking over to Keebo and I.

"Then it's fine if I do this?"

He leaned over and placed his lips on Keebo's, glaring at me the whole time. I couldn't help but feel irked...I didn't know if it was at my anger of Keebo being kissed or Kokichi kissing someone else.

"Congrats Keebo, you're officially acknowledged as my rival."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda iffy on Miu, I do feel she needs to think before she says things though, which she really doesn't. Leave a comment telling me what you think, and what I can improve on? It helps.


	6. Sticky Hand Holding

“Um, Shuichi? Why are you cleaning?”

I put down the broom I was using, “I'm not sure why, but it helps me relax.”

Keebo smiled softly, “Mind if I help?”

I laughed, “You sound like Kirumi, but sure, here’s a broom.”

I walked over to the closet to grab a broom for Keebo, who took it with sparkling eyes.

“You don’t usually clean this much...Is something bothering you?”

My face suddenly felt very warm, the incident from last time still fresh in my mind. “I’m worried about what Kokichi meant last time, I don’t believe he'll hurt you or anything but...”

Keebo smiled sympathetically, “You're worried he'll make fun of me?”

I nodded, trying very hard to put the thought out of mind.

Keebo’s face was flushed pink, “It'll be fine Shuichi, as long as I have you.”

Keebo paused for a second, waving his arms around frantically. “Sorry if I just said something weird!”

I looked down, hoping he didn't see my now red face. “N-No, it’s fine.”

Keebo returned my musings with a bright smile, “Shuichi, I've been meaning to ask you something.”

My heart sank, “Its nothing bad is it?”

Keebo shook his head, “N-Nothing bad...Well at least I think so anyway.”

Keebo went over to the kitchen counter, coming back with a bright flyer.

“I found this in the mail, the prize was two tickets to the fair.”

I warily smiled, “No one wins those Keebo…”

Keebo pulled two tickets out from behind his back, “Well, I uh...Won.”

“That's great! Who are you going to bring?”

Keebo suddenly looked very interested in the floorboards, avoiding eye contact, “I was thinking of bringing you actually…”

~*~

I took a large bite of the doughy snack in my hand, trying to resist a giggle when Keebo got powder all over his cheeks.

I smiled, “So what do you think Keebo? Taste good?”

Keebo’s eyes watered, “Its good-but...It’s hot!”

He stuck his tongue out to establish his point, still looking happy nonetheless.

I took my eyes off Keebo, after feeling the vibration in my pocket.

 

Himiko: Shuichi! We need to talk! D:

 

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, whatever Himiko wanted could wait.

Keebo put his hand in mine, “S-Something wrong?”

“Not really…”

I expected Keebo to pull his hand away as usual, but he only tightened his grip. “I heard people get lost in these crowds all the time so, s-stay close alright?”

_He still has powder all over his hands, the warmth is comforting though. Even if it is 70 degrees and we're only getting sticky ._

I decided to ignore that part.

Keebo pointed to a nearby booth, a large basin filled with water perched on a flimsy stand.

Keebo smiled innocently, “Maybe a pet can cheer you up! Since Kokichi isn't meowing anymore…”

I reddened at the thought, Keebo showing the man at the booth our wristbands.

Keebo looked at me shyly. “So...How do you win?”

I went over to the paddles, placing a matching one on Keebo’s hands.

“You have to catch the fish with the paper, and scoop into the bag. Okay Keebo?”

Keebo nodded, filled with a newfound vigor. The blonde stuck his hand in the water at the speed of lighting, splashing me, and himself in the process.

“I missed, I'm sorry Shuichi...”

Keebo sadly looked at his now ripped paddle, eyeing me with apparent guilt.

I pat his back with sympathy, “It's alright Keebo, you have one more shot.”

I placed my paddle in hand, “Just be gentle this time.”

Keebo’s eyes were filled with a greater fire than earlier, and I closed my eyes in anticipation of a splash.

Keebo pulled my sleeve, “Open your eyes Shuichi! Look!”

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a beautiful golden fish swimming gracefully in the opaque bag.

“Isn't he pretty? H-His scales are the same color as your eyes…”

Keebo’s whole face was flushed red at this point, even if he didn't say anything embarrassing.

“Is there anything else you want to do Keebo? It's getting sort of late.”

Keebo smiled, “R-Really? I didn't notice, um...Maybe the Ferris wheel? It'll be nice to look at the stars when it's so dark.”

I nervously glanced at the wheel of terror, and finding my stomach lurching.

_It's not that I'm afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling. That Ferris wheel looks shaky at best._

“O-Okay Keebo.”

_I can't ruin this for him, he looks ecstatic._

Keebo motioned for me to step in the emerald cart, and I found myself wincing at how it shook when I stepped on.

_It's perfectly safe Shuichi, calm down._

The door shut with a small snap, and I tried to ignore the terrifying outside world through the window.

“S-Shuichi...I've been meaning to tell you something.”

Keebo placed his hand on mine, causing me to jolt.

He looked at me concernedly, “Something wrong?”

I tried my best to focus on Keebo, the Ferris wheel was getting increasingly high. “I-I’m just not a fan of heights…”

Keebo inched closer, cradling my head against his chest.

_He smells nice…_

“I-I’m not much of a fan myself, I figured you would enjoy it though...I’m sorry Shuichi.”

The gentleness of Keebo’s grasp eased my tension, and I found myself hardly caring I was so high.

_If I'm with Keebo, I'll always be safe._

I tugged him closer to me, my arms wrapping around his sleeveless shirt.

_He isn't resisting…_

_‘_ Ding!'

The buzz from my phone caused the two of us to jump, ruining what could be considered an intimate moment.

I slowly pulled away, _“_ I'm sorry Keebo.”

Keebo looked disappointed, and nodded in understanding.

20 notifications? Why didn't I notice?

_The fair was rather loud I guess._

Most of the messages were from Kokichi sending various emojis, I opened my messaging app, noticing another message from Himiko.

Himiko: Why didn't you respond!! That's rude Shuichi!

Me: Sorry, I was busy.

_Himiko is typing._

Himiko: Miu told me you used one of my spells, the robot one right?

Me: Yes, why?

_Himiko is typing..._

Himiko: Well, that one was-

_Himiko is typing…_

_A failure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long guys...It's been a month since the last chapter, do you guys even remember this story? Haha.  
> If you liked it leave a kudo, any criticism is appreciated.


	7. A Sweet Soft Sort-Of First Kiss

_A failure..._

I ran the words over in my head, as if repeating over and over them make them make a little sense

_What did she mean, failure?! Keebo’s a human, isn't he? God...I hate when she pulls this crap._

I buried my face in my cocoon of a pillow, my mind whirling through millions of possibilities.

My mind so bothered, I didn't notice Keebo standing at the door, a concerned frown on his face.

My mind so bothered, I didn't notice Keebo walking into the room softly, balancing his weight on the tip of his toes as to not bother me.

My mind so bothered, I didn't notice Keebo saying “Shuichi…” and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly pulled my head out of its fluffy prison, to see Keebo looking at me like a hurt puppy.

“What do you want Keebo?” The words came out harshly, even though I didn't intend for it.

“Well I…” Keebo’s nails dug into the sheets, his face eerie with the faint glow of light seeping through the curtains.

“Well what?”

Keebo bit his lip, wording himself very carefully, “W-Well...I never told you what I wanted to tell you at the carnival.”

I shifted to my side, glaring at the wall.

_Who the hell cares? Did he lose a pencil or something?_

I felt the bed shift, a sudden warmth on my back, one that I recognized as Keebo’s.

Keebo spoke a bit louder than usual, “This is just a small feeling but...I don't think I really changed since you cast that spell on me…Excluding physical changes.”

My eyes widened, face still turned away from Keebo.

Keebo continued, “The thing is...Everyone said that robots couldn't feel human emotions, but I...I felt something. I assumed it wasn't real of course, as I was told constantly…”

His voice continued to waver, going up and down in pitch, “I really felt something! That something didn't change even after that spell. Even after you and Kokichi went to all that effort. In my h-heart, I felt it...”

The bed lurched, “But things got even weirder from there...How could something like coffee spur a memory for me? If a stupid robot even has a memory. How, h-how could holding your hand make me so happy...If it didn't mean anything?”

His voice lost the confidence it had before, and he thumped back on the bed, his head resting on the pillow next to mine.

I shifted to look at him, his eyes watery.

I rested my head against his chest, his warmth overwhelming me.

“You don't have to say anymore Keebo, I understand…”

_I don't care if that dumb spell was failure or not, you can't fake the beating of my heart, you can't fake this warmth I'm feeling right now. You can't change the happiness I feel with Keebo._

Keebo shakily put his hand on my head, twirling my locks between his fingers.

_There's no one to interrupt us now._

I wrapped my arms around his back, reaching for his embrace like a plant starving for light.

_I can feel his breath on my face, it's warm, sporadic, nervous…_

His lips were a light pink, equaling the blush on his face.

I closed my eyes, leaning in for a kiss.

Our lips met, it was a fleeting, quick moment. Keebo’s eyes flashing open in surprise, I pulled away quickly.

“W-We...We kissed.”

“Y-Yeah, we did.”

Keebo started to sputter, “W-Was that your first kiss Shuichi? Why would you waste it on me?”

My eyes gazed into Keebo’s, “That wasn’t yours though...Kokichi stole yours, I admit... I’m a bit jealous..”

Keebo was now as red as a tomato, “T-That didn't count!”

I pulled Keebo’s head closer to mine, my fingers tangling in his hair, “W-Want to make that a second?”

Keebo weekly nodded, if I wasn't in a bed, my knees would have given out by now.

With a gentle push, Keebo initiated the kiss, his lips brushing against mine. It was more relaxed than before, less nervous. A sweet, soft movement.

I touched my lips where Keebo had just kissed me, as if savouring the moment where it ended.

Keebo smiled the sweetest smile I've ever seen, “I-I...I wouldn't mind doing that again Shuichi.”

I nodded, closing my eyes for the first time in a while.

_"I wouldn't mind that either..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is kissing so hard to write? Fun, but hard. Keebo needs love man...  
> Anyways, leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed it, any critique is appreciated.


	8. Cafe Chair Recliners

“So, you know why the spell is failure?”

Kokichi smirked, leaning back in the cafe chair like it was a recliner. 

“You could say that, my beloved Shuichi.”

_ I hope I have enough money for all the drinks he's getting… _

I cleared my throat, “Can you just tell me?”

Kokichi laughed cheerfully, “See Shuichi...That’s what I like about you! Right to the point. Very detective like. Isn't it more fun drawing it out?”

I groaned, massaging my temples with my fingers, “You have no idea, do you?”

Kokichi fluttered his eyelashes, “Took you long enough Mr. Detective, I was starting to get bored.”

I took a sip of my coffee, “So why’d you drag me out here?”

Kokichi took another large slurp of his drink, his teeth now a light shade of purple, “I wanted to fuck you Shuichi-chan!”

I spat out the coffee I didn't know I was holding, “W-What?!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out playfully, “It’s a lie! You're so gullible Shuichi. It's so much fun messing with you!”

My cheeks were now a bright shade of red, “T-That isn't funny.”

He tilted his head, “It isn't? I thought it was pretty hilarious.”

I laughed dryly, “You have a terrible sense of humour…”

I shuffled through my bag, trying to find a distraction from the heat growing on my face.

_ Am I attracted to Kokichi too? It's not like I’m dating Keebo, but we did kiss… _

Kokichi tapped my face with a bright pink marker, “If you keep daydreaming like that,  I’ll have no choice but to draw a unibrow to match that mustache of yours.”

I ignored him, “Since you're here...Would you like to help me investigate Keebo’s background?”

“Why not? I have nothing else to do!”

“I knew you'd say n-”

I paused, “Wait? Yes?”

Kokichi nodded, acting like I was being ridiculous, “We can be partners! Just like you and  _ Keebo.” _

He said Keebo with so much contempt I was surprised he didn't chill the air around us.

_ I wouldn't be surprised if a house fell on him either, wicked warlock of the west? _

~*~

“So, where should we go first Shuichi? As much as I love mindlessly window shopping.”

I took my eyes off the console in the shop window, “We can visit Himiko.”

Kokichi tsked me, shaking his head, “You really think that's a good idea? With that crazy lesbian watch dog at her side?”

I sighed, “I'll just give her a warning then.”

I quickly texted Himiko, before Kokichi pulled me into another doorway.

I ripped my arm away, “Why are you dragging me into a clothing store?”

_ He's been dragging me around a lot today, now that I think about it. _

Kokichi smiled innocently, “Shouldn't you buy clothes for Keebo? Or do you plan on him sitting in that ratty sweatshirt forever?”

“But, we really should-”

“C’monnn! We're the same size!”

He ran over to a rack with various hats on it. Putting on a crude feathery sombrero, the colors clashing terribly with his black hair.

_ He's just wasting time again. _

“I’m leaving.”

“Shuichi, wait.”

I paused, “Yes?”

He smirked, “You know I’m liar, right?”

I nodded, “You’ve mentioned it.”

He continued, “I wasn't lying about that whole rival thing. Is that toaster really winning?”

“Kokichi, I…”

He weakly smiled, “Kidding again! Wasn't that so funny?”

I put my hand on his shoulder, “That isn't funny, are you alright?”

Kokichi smiled, any sign of weakness was now gone, “Worrying about me Shuichi? Weird, I thought you only cared about Keebo. With all that tongue wrestling you two are doing.”

_ Is he jealous? _

_ I haven't been spending much time with him, plus I've only been talking about Keebo… _

_ He figured he could only spend time with me if he brought Keebo up, didn't he? _

Kokichi placed the hat back on the rack, “Bye bye Shuichi, sorry I wasn't much help!”

I grabbed his hand, “L-Let’s go on a date Kokichi.”

_ I feel slightly guilty saying that, but I owe it to him.  _

_ Keebo… _

_ Keebo can wait. _

_ Himiko hasn't even responded yet anyway. _

He stopped in his tracks, his face hidden from view, “I doubt you really want that.”

I wove my fingers around his, “I do, I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“Since you're offering, buy me some Panta, the grape kind, not that crappy strawberry flavor.”

_ Is that a yes? _

“The can, not the bottle, right?”

“Yuppers, add some chips too, while you're at it.”

“You're going to make me go bankrupt at this rate, but yes.”

He squeezed my hand.

“You’re really are an idiot Shuichi.”

I squeezed back.

“Yup.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine there's a security guard just watching their drama through the store's camera, munching on popcorn.  
> Ah well, I hope you liked it.


	9. Ramen Coupons

I slicked back my hair in the mirror, a hardly confident look on my face.

_ What did that magazine say? Cologne, more cologne. _

I splashed the substance onto my hands, applying in the necessary places.

_ Did I put enough on? My nose is kinda stuffy. _

The door slowly opened, “Hey, Shuichi-”

Keebo’s hand immediately flew to his nose. “W-What is that?!”

I smiled nervously, “It’s cologne, do you like it?”

Keebo’s face soured as if he bit into a lemon, “Err...It's different.”

He pulled his hand away from his face, although it seemed to take a lot of effort, “A special occasion?”

“Sort of…”

_ I’ll ask what he wants first. _

I looked him up and down, “Did you want to tell me something?”

Keebo eyes flashed excitedly, “The premiere of season 2 of Detective Sonata is on tonight!”

I glanced at my watch, “Maybe we can watch it together if I have time, I'm meeting up with Kokichi.”

His expression changed, “K-Kokichi?”

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have told him. _

“Keebo, I-”

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, the loudness indicating a certain someone.

Keebo jumped at the noise, before settling into an awkward smile, “I’ll see you later.”

I flashed him an apologetic look, unlatching the lock so Kokichi could come in.

He stepped into the apartment, “You know Shuichi, you shouldn't let your boyfriend wait!”

“B-Boyfriend?!” Keebo squeaked.

Kokichi glared at the blonde, before dramatically lowering his head, “It’s not like a  _ robot _ would get it.”

He pulled me outside, Keebo not even having a chance to respond.

_ He really hates him- _

_ and it's my fault. _

I looked to the supreme leader, who flashed me a look of momentary confusion.

_ I shouldn't be thinking about him right now... _

Kokichi hooked his arm around mine, “Heyyyy, Shuichi?”

I snapped out of my daze, “Yeah?”

“Why do you smell like you bathed in body spray?”

He paused, just the smallest of smirks tugging at the ends of his lips.

_ That's the Kokichi I know. _

I flusteredly turned away, “A magazine said to do it…”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, before gripping his chest in laughter.

“A magazine?! That's so lammmee,” he paused thoughtfully, “It's totally adorable though! I'm pretty much head over heels!”

I unhooked my arm, my hand wandering over to his, “W-Where would you like to go?”

“I figured you would decide, it's rare to have a supreme leader as your date! What do you think, Shuuuichi?”

_ Is he...Trying to be considerate? _

I stood quietly, remembering the ramen coupon slid under my door.

“How about ramen? It's not the most romantic place, but their food is killer.”

Kokichi eyed around carefully, “We going to walk there? I can drive.”

_ The last time we “drove” you speeded down the street at 70 miles an hour. _

I shook my head, not wishing to tempt fate, “It’s close by, follow me.”

Kokichi nodded in agreement, a certain spring in his step.

I quickly led him through the secluded alleyways, faded graffiti and neon signs lining the edges.

_ The ramen shop should be...Ah! Here. _

I tugged him into the shop, a warm ginger smell wafting through the air.

“Can we have two seats please? I also have a co-”

The man ripped the flyer from my hand, pointing to the corner of the room with a grunt.

_ Man of few words, huh? _

I scotched into the leather booth across from Kokichi, his face held in his hands.

_ Going well so far… _

~*~

Kokichi waved from the street corner, before walking away with his hand in his pockets. His satisfied grin visible even in the darkness.

_ We were out a long time, I don't even know what time it is. _

I found myself smiling, my hand rustling through my pocket for the familiar feeling of keys.

_ That was more fun than I expected.  _

I paused before entering, the curtain illuminated from a light on the other end.

_ Did he leave them on? _

Not thinking much of it, I reached for the door, the brightness causing my eyes to squint.

“Oh, you're home Shuichi.”

Keebo passively called out from the couch, his voice tinged with a slight dryness.

I held up a small bag, “Um, I brought you something, if you want it now, I can-”

“Put it on the table, I already ate.”

_ Cold… _

I placed the bag on the table, sitting next to Keebo on the couch. He was making no such effort to sit closer to me.

I laughed, “You're up late Keebo, something wrong?”

_ Silence. _

He reached over for the remote, muting the news, “You missed the premiere Shuichi.”

My stomach knotted in anxiety. 

_ He was really looking forward to that. _

Having no excuse, I looked away uncomfortably, “I'm sorry Keebo, I didn't...I-I didn't think we'd be out that late.”

He forced a smile, “Did you have fun with Kokichi?”

_ It feels like I'm being interrogated. _

“No…”

Keebo choked out a laugh, “Kokichi's right, you really are a bad liar.”

He lifted himself off the couch, before looking down on me, “Good night, Shuichi Saihara.”

I frowned, any happiness I felt that night instantly evaporated.

“Good night...”

He flicked the light switch, the room becoming a pitch black.

_ I feel very alone. _

I pulled the fleece cover over my eyes.

_ Just like Keebo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in forever, and yeah, it's writers block...I'll finally be getting to the mystery next chapter. So look forward to that. I'm also working on a scene with Keebo, where he fits more in line with V3, consider these chapters a build up to that.
> 
> Comment and kudo if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
